<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как Дракула с торрентом знакомился by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265470">Как Дракула с торрентом знакомился</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character(s), POV Dracula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как и всякое нормальное существо, я часто скачивал на свой ноутбук интересующие меня файлы разной степени заражённости вирусом. Комп вис, ломался, но Джонатан терпеливо чинил его, радуясь, что я наконец занялся изучением современных технологий.<br/>	      Особенно я любил скачивать фильмы. Иногда, в светлые бессонные дни, так хотелось посмотреть что-нибудь… хоть что-нибудь, и это спасало меня. Я любил фантастику, часто смотрел про вампиров надо же посмотреть, каким я предстаю среди людей маразматиком. Также в списке моих предпочтений были документальные исторические фильмы. Комедии я смотреть не мог — то ли я такой странный, то ли юмор у современных людей атрофировался напрочь. Трагедии и драмы тоже не мог — этого и в реальной жизни достаточно.<br/>	      Скачивал я всё с одного интересного сайта. Правда, радость моя приугасла, когда его закрыли какие-то деятельные умы. Помотавшись по свету Интернету, я столкнулся с одной проблемой, точнее, проблемищей. Заключалась она в том, что скачивать в Интернете стало невозможно. Куда-то пропали нормальные кнопки для скачивания. Везде появились какие-то странные фиговины, а пользователи начали кидаться какими-то заумными словечками вроде «пиры», «сиды», «торренты».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как Дракула с торрентом знакомился</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>      Здравствуйте, мои старые и новые друзья!<br/>	      Если вы видите сейчас эти строки, то это значит, что вы всё-таки посетили мой личный блог. Я завёл его <strike>от нечего делать</strike> для важных дел, связанных с клиентурой и администрированием отеля. Всё-таки люди иногда бывают полезными, по крайней мере, мой любимый зять являлся таковым. Именно благодаря ему вы можете посещать эту страницу да и вообще лицезреть меня в Интернете.<br/>	      Хоть я и не люблю себя хвалить <strike>ага-ага</strike>, но за эти три месяца, проведённых во всемирной сети, я научился многим полезным вещам. Например, открывать нужные сайты, не попадая в баннеры со всякой хнёй. Или сидеть в соцсетях. Или… кхгм, в общем, многому научил меня Джонатан.<br/>	      Однако кое-что до сих пор было для меня густым, мрачным и тёмным лесом…<br/>	      Как и всякое нормальное существо, я часто скачивал на свой ноутбук интересующие меня файлы разной степени заражённости вирусом. Комп вис, ломался, но Джонатан терпеливо чинил его, радуясь, что я наконец занялся изучением современных технологий.<br/>	      Особенно я любил скачивать фильмы. Иногда, в светлые бессонные дни, так хотелось посмотреть что-нибудь… хоть что-нибудь, и это спасало меня. Я любил фантастику, часто смотрел про вампиров <strike>надо же посмотреть, каким я предстаю среди людей маразматиком</strike>. Также в списке моих предпочтений были документальные исторические фильмы. Комедии я смотреть не мог — то ли я такой странный, то ли юмор у современных людей атрофировался напрочь. Трагедии и драмы тоже не мог — этого и в реальной жизни достаточно.<br/>	      Скачивал я всё с одного интересного сайта. Правда, радость моя несколько приугасла, когда его закрыли какие-то деятельные умы. Помотавшись по свету Интернету, я столкнулся с одной проблемой, точнее, проблемищей. Заключалась она в том, что скачивать в Интернете стало почти невозможно. Куда-то пропали нормальные кнопки для скачивания (или это SaveFrom опять самоудалился, фиг его знает). Везде появились какие-то странные фиговины, а пользователи начали кидаться какими-то заумными словечками вроде «пиры», «сиды», «торренты».<br/>	      В который раз почувствовал себя древним стариком.<br/>	      И мои, мои тоже подсели на всё это!</em>
</p>
<p>	       — А ты пробовал через торрент? — поинтересовался один зомби у другого. Эти двое стояли возле стойки, увлекательно копаясь в телефонах и мозгах.<br/>	      Я прислушался, весь обратившись в слух.<br/>	       — Пробовал. Пишет «подключение к пирам», а сам не пирит.<br/>	       — Так, видно, на раздаче никого нет, — встрял Джонатан. Рыжий зятёк как раз проходил мимо и не мог не заинтересоваться разговором. — Либо торрент завис. Попробуй перезапустить его.<br/>	      «Так-так-так», — подумал я. Сцапав под ручку неунывающего человечка, я потащил его в свою комнату, стараясь игнорировать недоуменные и изумлённые взгляды сотрудников.<br/>	      Любой другой представитель рода человеческого давно бы отдал коньки от страха. Любой, но не Джонатан. Он лишь улыбнулся рассеяно да молвил:<br/>	       — Что такое, Драк? Вы напряжены…<br/>	       — Напряжён? Я в депрессии! — Возможно, это было несколько художественным преувеличением, не знаю, но, чувствую, без фильмов я вскоре познаю это печальное чувство.<br/>	       — В депрессии? А что так?<br/>	       — Я не могу загрузить фильм! Кнопки нет!<br/>	       — Ну так качайте с торрента, — не понял степень моего отчаяния рыжик.<br/>	      Сумрачно посмотрев на него, я хмуро и нехотя выдавил:<br/>	       — Не умею.<br/>	       — Да не беда, научу! — И Джонатан успокаивающе погладил меня по руке. — Не стыдитесь признаваться в том, что чего-то не знаете.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>